


No Sea Monsters, Right?

by fortheloveoffaberry



Series: The Mundane Things [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swimming, this was fun to write lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveoffaberry/pseuds/fortheloveoffaberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things no one sees in the show, but everyone is wondering about. Clarke and Lexa go for a swim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Sea Monsters, Right?

It was a beautiful day, at least Clarke thought so. Besides her first day on Earth, she never really had the time to enjoy its silence and nature; and even on that first day, it was cut short.

 

So, yes, Clarke thought it was a beautiful day. A day without battle plans racing through her mind, without fear of poison fog or her friends bone marrow being drained. No, today was a good day. She was going to go to the lake and relax by basking in the sunlight that warmed her skin. She was going to listen to the sounds of the forest around her, and take her time enjoying it because she never really knew if she’d get the chance again. Though the Mountain Men were gone, she knew other threats would arise soon.

 

They always do.

 

Or at least that’s what Lexa says.

 

She gathered up a towel and made her way towards the entrance of the camp, and not soon after she heard light footsteps behind her.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“The lake.”

 

The person caught up quickly, and Clarke turned to look at them, “Do you want to come with me?”

 

Lexa’s lip twitched up momentarily before looking forward again, “I should stay here. Go over defenses with the generals again.”

 

Clarke rolled her eyes, “You have gone over the new defense plan a million times, come on, you deserve a break. Join me.”

 

“I would hardly say a million times, Clarke. Possibly four or five, but not a million.”

 

“It’s a figure of speech - hyperbole to be exact. It means an exaggeration.”

 

Lexa’s smirk returned more prominently as they stopped at the gate, “Wait, were you teasing?”

 

Lexa gave her small nod, “Yes, but thank you for the lesson, Clarke.” Then she seriously added, “I am always interested in learning new things from you.”

 

A light blush blossomed on Clarke’s cheek, “So, are you coming to the lake with me or not, Commander?”

 

“I am,” she nodded before walking off, leaving a still blushing Clarke to catch up with her.

 

***********************************

 

The pair reached the lake in about twenty minutes, neither of them talking along the way - just listening to the forest and the chirping of birds.

 

Clarke slipped off her shoes as she walked along the sandy shore, “There are no sea monsters in this lake right?”

 

“No, this lake is safe. I would not allow you to be near an inhabited lake, Clarke of the Sky People. They are very dangerous.”

 

The blonde shuddered as she vividly recalled Octavia being dragged underwater by one of the monsters, “I know.”

 

Clarke unfurled her towel against the sand and sat on it, bringing her knees to her chin and looking out at the swaying currents.

 

Lexa sat next to her in the sand and stared out at the murky water.

 

“Earth is beautiful,” Clarke said softly.

 

Lexa turned towards her, but Clarke kept her gaze ahead, “It is.”

 

Clarke blushed, “You’re so cheesy.”

 

She laughed when she glanced over at a puzzled Lexa, “I do not understand what cheese has to do with anything.”

 

Clarke shrugged and looked back out at the water with a small smile on her face, “Yeah, I don’t either.”

 

Lexa just hummed and turned back to the lake, clearly still confused.

 

They sat like that, enjoying the peace and quiet of the world around them. The late afternoon sun was making its descent slowly, coaxing the blue surrounding sky to merge with pink and orange hues.

 

“Would you like to swim, before it gets dark?”

 

Clarke worried her bottom lip between her teeth, working it over in her mind, “I don’t know how to.”

 

“Swim?” Lexa replied, “It is not difficult. Come. I will teach you.”

 

The Commander began unbuckling her armor and stripping off her clothes. Clarke blushed and averted her eyes quickly before doing the same, feeling a little uncharacteristically shy at the prospect of being naked in front of Lexa.

 

She turned back towards Lexa, her right arm covering her chest, “Okay, I’m ready.”

 

Lexa nodded and strided over to her quickly, obviously completely at ease of being stark naked in front of the girl.

 

The brunette grabbed Clarke’s hand before leading her into the water, chest deep.

 

“It is most important that when you can no longer touch the bottom of the lake with your feet, that you kick your legs repeatedly, and move your arms up and down, as well. It will keep you above the surface. I will show you. Hold on to me.”

 

Clarke nodded and wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck, purposefully ignoring how close their bodies were.

 

Lexa walked until her feet could no longer feel the lake floor, and she began to kick and move her arms.

 

Clarke also ignored how their bodies began knocking together.

 

That was, until something rough and hairy hit her leg.

 

Panic flooded through her and she stupidly let go of Lexa, flailing and screaming.

 

“Clarke! Clarke, what’s wrong?” Trying desperately to grab the girl so she wouldn’t end up drowning herself.

 

“There’s something in the water!”

 

Lexa eye’s widened in understanding before effortlessly throwing Clarke over her shoulder and swimming as fast as she could back to the shore.

 

Clarke coughed up water as Lexa placed her back on the ground.

 

The ground, the ground, she loved the ground, she thought.

 

Lexa looked back out into the lake, but the setting sun made it difficult to see anything in the already murky water.

 

“What was it you felt, Clarke?” She asked as she kneeled down in front of the girl, checking for injuries. After making sure Clarke wasn’t bleeding, she wrapped the shivering girl in the towel.

 

“It was… scratchy and muscular and it hit my leg.”

 

Lexa sat down next to her, rubbing the towel against the other girls arm to help dry her off, “When did it hit you?”

 

“Right when you started swimming. The movement must have alerted it.”

 

A quiet laugh escaped Lexa’s mouth as she shook her head in disbelief.

 

“What? Why are you laughing?” Clarke asked, confusion clouding her features.

 

“It was my leg, Clarke. I hit you with my leg when I started kicking.”

 

“No, but it was scr-”

 

“Scratchy?”

 

“Yes!”

 

A rare sort of amusement filled Lexa’s face, before she gave her tiny nod and motioned towards her legs.

 

Clarke's eyes widened as she realized that Lexa’s legs appeared as if they had never been shaven in her life, “Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize, I just assumed that you shaved your legs.”

 

Silent amusement continued to shine in Lexa’s eyes, “Why would I ever want to shave my legs, Clarke of the Sky People?” Her green eyes flicked down to Clarke’s exposed legs, “And, why do you shave yours?”

 

The blonde flushed out of embarrassment, “I’m not sure. It’s just what women - or I guess anyone who wants to - on the Ark do. It’s considered the ‘feminine’ thing to do.”

 

“Are you saying I am not feminine?” Lexa countered with a raised eyebrow.

 

“No! No, I am definitely not saying that!” Clarke said as she unintentionally glanced over Lexa’s still wet body. She blushed before meeting Lexa’s eyes again, “I’m just saying that, that is what people on the Ark say. I personally do not agree with the standards put on women to appear as clean and smooth as a baby. If a person were to not want to shave I would not disagree with their choice - it can become a hassle; especially on the Ark, people went to ridiculous lengths to get razors. But, I like to do it, mostly because I enjoy the smoothness of my legs. I was finally able to shave again when they had me in Mount Weather. Actually, they did it for me. They were smooth when I woke up. It was weird.”

 

Lexa peered at her with renewed mirth, “That is the most I think I have ever heard you speak in one breath.”

 

Clarke heaved in a deep breath, “I just wanted to make myself clear.”

 

“You really need to realize when I am joking with you. I am capable of teasing.”

 

Clarke’s jaw dropped slightly and she buried her head in her hands with a groan, “I’m just making a fool of myself.”

 

“Perhaps,” Lexa commented lightly, “But you make a cute one.”

 

*****************************

 

The next time Clarke walked into Lexa’s tent, the warrior had an axe to her ankle, cutting off the long hair.

 

“What are you doing?” Clarke asked wide-eyed.

 

“Shaving,” Lexa said with a giddy grin, “Clarke, come. Feel how smooth my leg is! It’s so nice!”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was incredibly fun to write. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
